


Creo que me gustas

by capibuck



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Marvel - Freeform, Stucky - Freeform, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 00:55:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7412098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capibuck/pseuds/capibuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Para el concurso de Drabbles en "A mi también me gusta el Stucky"<br/>"Jóvenes enamorados en una tarde otoñal."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Creo que me gustas

**Author's Note:**

> Hola chicas!! :3 vi que había un concurso de Drabbles y me dio ganas de participar, así que ojala les guste.
> 
> Disfruten y no olviden decirme sus hermosos comentarios allá abajo y dar sus kudos si les gustó

El cuerpo blanquecino y frágil de un Steve de no más de 17 años se encontraba sentado en la silla del jardín fuera de la casa de Bucky, su mejor amigo. Listo para pedir disculpas después de un pleito.

 

Hace algunos meses atrás Steve había estado actuando muy distante con Bucky, haciendo que al final terminaran en una pequeña discusión, después en otra aún más grande. Hasta que Bucky terminó diciendo una grosería sin querer y se fue directo a su casa sin decir nada más.

 

"Piensa Steve, piensa... es mi mejor amigo, no lo quiero perder"

 

Empieza involuntariamente a morderse las uñas y mover sus piernas, golpeando las suelas de los zapatos con el suelo.

 

-sabes que ese no es un buen habito Rogers.- Steve aleja rápidamente sus manos al escuchar aquella voz gruesa e inconfundible y gira su rostro al lado derecho, donde estaba Bucky cruzado de brazos con el ceño fruncido.

 

-hola Buck... eh necesitaba hablar contigo.- era similar a una dulce colegiala, conservada sutilmente hasta el día de su boda.

 

Bucky se queda en silencio y lo ve fijamente, entrecerrando los ojos por el viento y el caluroso sol naranja de la tarde. Algo de viento se cruza por sus rostros y mueve un largo mechón de cabello de Steve hacia todos lados, pero Steve no se lo acomoda.

 

-cambia esa cara, no soy una de tus citas amigo.- sonríe y se inca sobre sus piernas a la altura de su amigo. Le acomoda el largo mechón de cabello en su lugar.- te extrañé.

 

Steve solo se queda completamente hipnotizado en su mirada, porque Bucky no alejaba su mano de aquel mechón rebelde, a pesar de haberlo colocado ya en su lugar. Se muerde los labios, toma la mano de Bucky y con delicadeza la aleja de su rostro.

 

-¿aún sigues enfadado conmigo?- dice Steve y desvía la mirada al árbol de naranjas del jardín de la casa, parecía más brillante que nunca, el sol hacía resplandecer los anaranjados frutos maduros. 

 

-tu sabes que me es difícil enojarme mucho tiempo contigo, eres tonto si crees que te dejaría solo. Dime, ¿Quién cuidaría al chico más terco de todo Brooklyn?- pone una mano en su hombro, sin dejar aquella esplendorosa sonrisa que derretía a todas las muchachas de la cuadra, compañeras de aula... y a Steve.

 

\- no debí estropear tu cita esa noche.- cierra los ojos y siente un vientecito pasando por todo su rostro.- creo que es porque...- toce un poco y se tapa la boca.- me gustas Bucky.- dice casi inaudiblemente.

 

-disculpa, ¿Qué dijiste?- dice en tono de burla, solo para escucharlo otra vez.

 

\- que sordo eres...- dice Steve sonrojado.- dije que... que...

 

-¡dilo Steve!- se para frente a él, a punto de sacar una carcajada y con sus brazos extendidos.

 

\- eres un tonto...- dice Steve con una pequeña sonrisa, sonrojado hasta mas no poder. Ya se había dado cuenta que Bucky escuchó. Se levanta de golpe y lo abraza con fuerza.

 

-yo también te quiero mucho.-susurra cerca de él, besa su cabeza y lo sostiene en un profundo abrazo.

 

Se separan unos centímetros del pegado abrazo. Steve mira a James desde abajo y ve como tapa el sol con su cabeza.

 

-¿qué tal si te robo un beso?- dice Bucky con una mirada coqueta, con los brazos rodeando sus hombros. Claro, antes de que Steve dijera lo que sea, Bucky ya se había apoderado de sus labios y así se quedaron un largo rato. Besándose bajo la luz del sol otoñal.


End file.
